


The Secrets Best Kept

by bbhrupp



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Mycroft is a Softie, Protective Greg, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhrupp/pseuds/bbhrupp
Summary: To be continued
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 43





	The Secrets Best Kept

The doorman opened for him as he arrived exchanging a nod as a sign of thanks. Another normal day.

Mycroft walked down the corridor silently acknowledging the passing friends-no, colleagues. He didn’t have friends, trust was not easily given. It was much easier to keep an eye on the dangers of this world, the dull duties and endless meetings, without the distraction that comes as a bonus to caring. Solitude. Silence is golden.

At least, that’s what he’d once thought...

The handle to his office creaked as it turned, somebody should fix that. Normally he would send Anthea but she wasn’t in today, in some ways a blessing. Could he trust Anthea with this kind of secret?

Mycroft took a deep breath as he closed the door, leaning against the wall as he let the mask slip for just a moment. Life was taking it’s toll. The coat he wore had been left at his mansion one day, it was conveniently large and still smelled of...him. By god he wished that it didn’t make him linger longer, but what else was he supposed to do? He had to be quick, he needed to be behind the desk before anyone called on him due to the...situation.

“Oh, finally”

He sighed as he sunk into the leather chair. This old thing held him in all the right places, eased the aches that had been slowly growing much like something else. Mycroft looked down at the bump that pushed against his waistcoat, a small smile forming on his face. He couldn’t help but think of holding them in his arms, what they would look like, who they would become. One thing he knew for sure, if the baby looked anything like their father then they would be the most spoiled child in all of England.  
It wouldn’t be long until the pregnancy would be impossible to hide...he would have to come up with an excuse for his sudden and extended absence.

A knock on the door dragged him back to reality.

“Yes, come in”

“Mr Holmes, there’s someone here to see you, they say it’s important”

“Perfectly alright, send them through”

He wondered which politician would be here to grovel today. Perhaps it would be Adams? Adams was especially bad at grovelling and it was ever amusing, then again what can you expect from someone representing _that_ party.  
Mycroft went into business mode, false smile and all as the door slid open.

“Good morning Mr-“

...and then quickly slipped back into his ordinary, only partially normal and at this point petrified self. His breath hitched, words halted.

“Really Mycroft, I thought you would remember my name at least”

“Ahh-ah well, I was not...I-I was quite simply not expecting to see you today” his heart raced in his chest and he could swear the baby was moving much more than usual “...Gregory”

Lestrade stood in the centre of the room, he seemed angry-no, upset...disappointed...unhappy with Mycroft at the very least.

“How long have you been in London”

“Gregory dear I have no idea what yo-“

“ _How long_ ”

He caught sight of his missing coat and groaned loudly holding his head in his hands.

“...you can have it back”

“ _Mycroft_ , don’t play games with me, do you have any idea how much I’ve been worrying about you? Thinking about you? All the bloody time! And what do I get back?”

Yes, he had been avoiding him for...obvious reasons. Love had happened all too quickly for Mycroft to comprehend and to add a baby? He was worried that was a step too far, especially for anyone like him. A child and a boyfriend was more than he deserved... At first he thought he’d tell him. They’d have a talk, he’d say he was pregnant, Greg would end it, that’s how it goes right? But in reality he’d delayed that conversation again and again making up lie after lie to avoid bringing forward the inevitable. If he could just cling on for a little longer...thats where the trip had come in. A two month business deal in Sweden, easy enough to fake, but obviously he hadn’t done that well enough.

“You lied to me, you’ve been here all this time”

“Gregory, honestly it was going to happen but then-“

“Honestly? You don’t know honesty, I don’t know if you ever have! I waited for you, I waited!”

Angry. He was definitely angry. Mycroft could feel himself tearing up, damn his emotions, damn this man, damn his heart.

“I know, and I am incredibly sorry for the inconvenience-“

“Don’t be so bloody robotic Mycroft, look, I’m leaving and...I never want to see you again, alright?”

His voice rang in the air for a moment before he turned towards the door.

“Wait!” He stood from his chair knowing exactly what Lestrade would see; at this point he didn’t care anymore. “I...I didn’t know what to do” his voice cracked as the weight and stress of the past few months came tumbling down on him, and the longing. He’d missed him so much, missing him felt worse than losing him.

An agonising silence filled the room as Greg’s eyes locked on the bump. Tears rolled down Mycroft’s face as he tried to steady himself.

“I love you more than anything else on this earth Gregory Lestrade, I love you so much... I couldn’t lose you” 

“But you did”

Crack, there goes his heart.

“Please understand, I-“

“Who’s the father?”

There it was again, silence. They looked straight into eachother’s eyes, both filled with panic, Mycroft’s filled with tears. He stumbled over his words not knowing what to say as Greg bundled his hands into fists.

“Why didn’t you tell me, I would have understood”

“I was afraid of what you would do”

“Mycroft you know I’d do anything to protect you” He walked over to the desk, reaching out a hand to help Mycroft stay on his feet “and it’s not too late”

“It’s not? You mean that?”

“Yes, and...I’m sorry”

“I-I should be the one saying sorry”

“No, don’t say that, never say that” Mycroft could have melted in the kindness and care beaming from Greg’s eyes “I’m going to find the man who did this to you and fix this”

“...did...what?”

“I think we both know”

“...Gregory I most certainly do not know”

“The father of the baby, he-“

“You...you’re the father of the baby”

“Oh Myc I will be if you want me to be but-“

“No, I truly mean it, the baby, you’re the father”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued


End file.
